


Sweets and Treats

by haunted_ella (Leviarty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/haunted_ella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel loved candy, that is no secret. Sam wasn't so fond of candy. He liked salads and fruits and other kinds of rabbit food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets and Treats

Gabriel loved candy, that is no secret. Sam wasn't so fond of candy. He liked salads and fruits and other kinds of rabbit food. Gabriel was well aware of this, and yet he constantly presented Sam with things like candy bars and twizzlers and twinkes and giant tubs of ice cream. It was usually the ice cream with marshmallows or gummy bears or other things that do not belong in ice cream. Sam rolled his eyes when these things would appear, would eat a bite, then let Gabriel enjoy the rest. Sam had a sneaking suspicion that Gabriel did this on purpose.

"I got something for you, schnuckums," Gabriel said as the pair of them walked back to the motel. Gabriel's arm was wrapped around Sam's waist, somewhat awkwardly because of the height difference, and Sam was pretty sure people were staring.

"I hate it when you do that," Sam said.

"Do what?" the trickster asked innocently, grabbing Sam's butt.

Sam jumped slightly, but brushed it off. "The stupid pet names," he said.

"Aww, but its fun. You should try it."

"I'll pass," Sam said, unlocking the door.

"Whatever you say, sourpuss," Gabriel replied lovingly.

They entered the room and closed the door and Sam stopped dead in his tracks. Something was very wrong with this picture.

"Do you like it?" Gabriel asked, smiling expectantly.

On the table is a giant bouquet of flowers. Flowers made completely from fruit. Next to the fruit-flowers, was a big, fluffy, red teddy bear, holding a heart that said "I wuv you beary much."

At first Sam was too shocked to form words. Finally, a small smiled appeared on his face.

"That's a giant bouquet of flowers," he said slowly. "That's a giant bouquet of flowers made entirely of fruit."

"We'll, you're a giant fruit, so I figured you'd like some giant fruit," Gabriel shrugged.

Sam kissed him.

"What about the bear?" the Archangel asked. "Do you like the bear?"

"It's the cheesiest thing I've ever seen," Sam said. "And Dean will never let me live it down."

"I wouldn't worry too much," Gabriel said. "I happen to know things about him and my little bro that will shut him right up if he so much as even thinks about poking fun at my sasquatch." Sam cringed at the thought of what their brothers might have been doing at that moment. "I'll spare you the details," Gabriel said, seeing his obvious discomfort.

"I appreciate that," Sam nodded. "OH! I almost forgot." He started rummaging around in one of the cabinets. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" Gabriel asked defiantly.

"Just close them," he said. Gabriel reluctantly obeyed. A moment later, Sam made a loud  _oof_  sound and stumbled over the leg of a chair.

"What was that?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm fine. Don't open your eyes."

Gabriel sighed. "How 'bout now?"

"Nope."

"Now?"

"Not yet."

"…Now?"

" _No_."

"What about now?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

Sam took the archangel's hand in his own. "Yep. Open 'em."

When Gabriel opened his eyes, there was a huge Hershey's chocolate kiss sitting on the bed. It must have weighed roughly ten pounds. Gabriel jaw fell open. He stumbled forward.

"Where did you find this magnificent beauty," he asked in awe as he wrapped his arms around the chocolate, his eyes fluttering closed as he inhaled its sweet scent.

"It wasn't easy, let me tell you," Sam said.

Gabriel broke off a chunk of the chocolate and took a bite. "You want some?" he asked, holding out a piece.

"You want some of this?" Sam retorted, holding out a piece of the fruit he'd begun eating.

"Fair point," Gabriel said, setting the chocolate down and jumping off the bed. He hovered slightly off the ground as he wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and kissed him.

"I very much like my present," he said.

"And I like mine," Sam replied, kissing him again.


End file.
